Amok Time
by Galactic Ink
Summary: This fic is about the episode Amok Time and how we all know it should have happened! ;3 Kirk makes a bold move during the fight and Spock cant resist any longer. Bones is going to need therapy by the end of this little adventure! *YAOI*BL*EXTREME SMUT*R&R PLZ!


**This fic is taken right from the Amok Time Star Trek Original Series, but of course I've added and changed a few things ;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Star Trek: The Original Series**

SpockxKirk

**Amok Time (The way it should have happened) **

The burnt orange and white sand blew carelessly over the rough land known as Vulcan. The sand moved smoothly through the hot Vulcan breeze as two Starfleet officers stood facing each other. One, a native to the planet, his eyes burning from his undying urges and the fever known as Plak Tow. The other a brown haired Starfleet captain, friend to the native; his forehead collected beads of sweat from the hot planet, and worry was in his eyes.

The two stared each other down in silence as they awaited for T'Pau, who studied them from her seat. She looked at the pair intently understanding what was about to take place and what could come of it. She looked to her side to see the third Starfleet member, a doctor and their friend; and the native woman who initiated the ritual of kali-fee, T'Pring, and her suitor. Her wary eyes looked back to the two men who were ready for battle with their weapons at hand.

"Let no one interfere," She said in a firm voice, eyeing Stonn and the doctor of the Enterprise.

Captain Kirk gripped his weapon firmly as he watched Spock clenching his own tightly and begin to move. He moved to start circling around Kirk, but before he moved full circle he went and lunged forward with his lirpa. The brown haired captain threw up his lirpa in time to block the attack and pushed his first officer away. Spock quickly recovered from the action and swung the blade, cutting the Captain's shirt, slicing across his chest and digging into his skin to draw a fine line of red. The smell of the blood that dripped down his chest was carried in the hot air, and seemed to make the Vulcan even more determined. Kirk winced at the stinging sensation and held up his guard as best he could.

'_God I can't believe this is happening. He's really going to kill me! Damn!'_

Kirk quickly clears his mind of thoughts as Spock comes at him.

'_I really am going to have to fight him! I'm sorry for this Spock.'_

As this silent apology was said Kirk hit the Vulcan with the end of the lirpa, but that didn't stop the other from advancing. Jim dodges an onslaught of attacks from the feverish Vulcan, while backing up onto the altar. He ducked behind the gong that hung there, but it didn't prove much help when Spock broke it in attempt to hit him.

'_Holy—Fine if that's how it is Mr. Spock!'_

Kirk jabbed Spock in his abdomen with the end of his weapon, resulting in the plak tow driven Vulcan dropping his weapon and falling backwards onto the sand. Spock quickly rolled onto all fours and started crawling for his weapon, but Kirk stopped him and turned him over. He brought his own lirpa down on the pale green alien in an attempt to choke him with it. Kirk laid on top the Vulcan between his legs as he pressed down. Spock quickly put his hands on the lirpa and pushed against Kirk, as he struggled to bring it down onto his neck.

'_Heh, it's just you and me Spock! You're going to snap out of this right—Oh—'_

At that moment Kirk had felt something hard pressing against his lower half as he tried to choke the Vulcan. He didn't have much time to react for at that moment Spock hit the blade of the lirpa against a rock and broke it. The First Officer then maneuvered his leg between them and pushed his Captain off of him. He grabs hold of his own lirpa and proceeded to fight the captain with it. Swinging the blade widely and making the Captain jump back, soon Kirk grabbed ahold of the weapon and tried to use it against Spock. The Vulcan moved quickly and kept it in his grip then hit the brown haired human in the chest with it; knocking him to the ground. Kirk looked at his first officer from the ground seeing that he had no intention of stopping.

'_Spock!'_

The Vulcan held up the lirpa then brought it down. From the background Kirk heard McCoy shout, "Spock no!", but it was too late. Spock brought the weapon down, and in a panic and quick movement Kirk rolled out of the way then kicked his officer in the chest, sending him on his ass. Spock quickly got up and stood on the altar ready to fight, but at that moment T'Pau stood from her seat.

"Kroykah!"

Spock instantly stopped moving and Kirk got onto his knees, sitting on the heels of his boots. He was slightly hunched over as he tried to catch his breath, which seemed to not want to level out. T'Pau studied the two before her, and so did McCoy.

'_Damn it, the green blooded hobgoblin's going to kill him for sure! I gotta do something!'_

The Enterprise doctor licked his lips in thought then looked to T'Pau. He then moved over to her and stood before her with a defiant stance.

"Is this Vulcan chivalry? The air's too hot and thin for Kirk. He's not used to it," he said in a stern voice.

"The air is the air. What can be done," asked the older Vulcan as she observed Kirk then Spock.

The doctor quickly opens his medical kit that lay against his thigh and took out a hypo.

"With this I can compensate for the atmosphere and the temperature. At least it'll give Kirk a fighting chance."

T'Pau eyed the doctor suspiciously for a moment then gave a nod.

"Thee may proceed."

McCoy quickly moved to Kirk and kneeled down in front of him.

"You're going to have to kill him, Jim," whispered Bones as he looked at the Vulcan still in his fighting stance.

"Kill Spock? That's not what I came to Vulcan for, is it? What's that," asked Jim between pants, as he was injected with the hypo.

"It's a tri-ox compound. It'll help you breathe. Now be careful," the physician exclaimed as he walked back to his spot.

"Sound medical advice," said Kirk still panting heavily.

Once McCoy was back where he stood before T'Pau called out for the next weapon.

"The ahn woon."

Kirk got to his feet as the bells were shaken to make their soft chime.

'_The what,'_ he asked himself as he saw two Vulcans bring forth the weapons.

They placed them in their hands and walked away quickly while taking away the lirpas. Kirk looked at the weapon with a confused expression on his face.

'_What is this?! How am I supposed to fight him with this?!'_

Spock wasted no time in using the weapon as Kirk looked around for help. He swung the ahn woon above his head then let go of one end. It wrapped around Captain Kirk's legs and Spock gave a sharp tug sending him on his ass.

'_Oh shit! Ow—Oh crap!'_

Kirk rolled out of the way as Spock brought the heavy end of the ahn woon down on him. Kirk grabbed the weapon and got to his feet. He struggled with the Vulcan for a while then let go of his weapon, resulting in the Vulcan losing his footing and falling. Kirk took that moment to quickly grab his own weapon, but Spock had already gotten to his feet and moved up behind him. Kirk looked back to see if his First Officer was still down, but found him above him. Spock lunged at him with the ahn woon tight in his hands, and brought it down on Kirk's neck to strangle him.

Kirk tried to push him away, but the Vulcan maneuvered in a way that got him between his legs. Jim maneuvered as well and rolled over, putting the Vulcan on his back while he straddled him. He had on leg between Spock's and was mere centimeters from his face.

'_Oh god he's so close. I can feel the heat coming off of him!'_

Spock struggled with Kirk and rolled over again, putting Kirk on his back and pressing his body fully against the man. Kirk tried to push on him, but Spock recovered by pushing back and instantly a moan was heard. It was low, more of a growl, but Kirk heard it. He realized then he could feel that hard something pressing against his crotch again. He could feel it twitch as the Vulcan pushed down on him.

'_Spock's hard! Oh my god, what do I do?! I mean I know this is all for mating, but he wasn't hard before this!'_

Kirk looked up at Spock as he got the ahn woon around his neck. Kirk could see that the Vulcan was panting, and had a green flush to his face. All the years he's spent with Spock and never had he seen him like this.

'_Would it be okay to just… He's been rejected by that woman anyways…'_

Without much more thinking Kirk reached up and pulled Spock's head down, their lips meeting with a clicking of teeth and slight ache. Spock ceased his actions instantly and let Kirk kiss him. He soon kissed back to Kirk's surprise and relief. He slipped his hot Vulcan tongue into his Captain's mouth making him moan underneath him. Kirk moved his hands to run through Spock's hair then locked his arms around his neck. Spock let go of the ahn woon and moved his arms to wrap around Kirk's back and arched him upwards as they kissed. The two moaned into the heated kiss as Jim slipped his tongue into Spock's mouth and Spock ground his hips into him. The two had no regard for the other people around them, to them it was just them and the hot Vulcan air.

McCoy clamped a hand over his eyes, and shook his head as he watched what took place.

'_Those two god damn idiots, honestly!'_ "Get your hands off of him Spock," shouted Bones as he tried to keep his sanity.

T'Pau watched the two kiss heavily before her. She had an idea of what might happen after melding with Spock before everything had happened. She looked over to the doctor, T'Pring and her lover. Stonn looked confused as he looked from them to T'Pring, T'Pring just looked at the two with interest, and the Vulcan guards just stood silently.

'_Jim.'_

Kirk broke the kiss after hearing this, he thought he heard Spock call his name, but they were kissing at that moment. Spock had their foreheads touching as they caught their breath from the kiss.

'_Jim. I'm talking to you through a bond between our minds.'_

Jim was still panting as he looked at Spock bewilderedly. Off in the distance Bones could be heard shouting something, but it fell on deaf ears as Kirk looked at Spock. Kirk could feel the intense heat coming off of Spock's body, but it seemed to consume him when Spock began to talk to him.

'_So, can you hear me,'_ asked Kirk as he leaned up and kissed Spock's cheek.

'_Yes,'_ said Spock as he kissed Kirk back, still keeping their foreheads touching.

Jim lidded his eyes and smiled.

'_Are you okay now? You sound okay.'_

The reply he got was an audible growl as Spock kissed along Kirk's neck, and Kirk hissed as he felt Spock dig his fingers into him. The Vulcan gave a sharp tug and ripped his Captain's shirt more than what he already had. The shirt was now open like a jacket, revealing Kirk's bleeding chest and toned abdomen.

'_I will be,'_ said Spock through their bond as he moved down Kirk's body.

'_Spock!'_

Kirk arched his back as he felt Spock kiss down his neck, then run his tongue over the line of blood on his chest. Jim twitched as Spock pinched one of the blood covered nipples and ran his hot tongue over the other.

'_Spock!'_

The Vulcan gave a smirk and moved down further; kissing his way down until he met Kirk's pants. He sat up on his heels as he went about undoing Kirk's Starfleet issued slacks. The two were in their own little world, none of them even remembering that they were surrounded by watching eyes. Bones tried not to look, he didn't want to see, but he needed to get the two to stop. All he could do was shout at them.

"For the love of God stop! I'm gonna need therapy after this!"

T'Pau looked over to Dr. McCoy as she heard this.

"It cannot be stopped. They must continue in order for Spock to live."

"Oh that's just great! So I have to sit here and watch them do it then take them back to the ship," he asked with a disgruntled tone.

"Not exactly. Pon Farr can last for days."

Bones paled at hearing this.

"What!?"

"Do not worry Dr. McCoy. You can take them after the first time is complete. You cannot interrupt them or you will break their bond."

Bones just gaped at hearing this, then looked back to the sexual display of his best friend getting it on with his first officer.

Spock had Kirk's pants down around his boots and had slipped his boxers down to his boots as well. Kirk's hard manhood stood tall before the Vulcan and Kirk himself was flush and had a blush across his face. Spock sat between Jim's legs with his pants and boxers acting as a strap that held Kirk's booted feet together and bowed his legs for him to be between them.

'_Spock take off your shirt.'_

The Vulcan gave a nod and did as he was told. He threw it down beside them and laid on top of Kirk's hot body. The heat was just as intense as his.

'_Our bond is strong Jim. We can speak without touching, and your body is as hot as mine now for Pon Farr.'_

Kirk slipped his arms out of his torn shirt and wrapped them around Spock's neck. He pulled the Vulcan down and gasped loudly at feeling his manhood being rubbed against Spock's clothed one. Spock kissed Jim heatedly and moved a hand down to Kirk's manhood.

'_Oh God Spock, please!'_

Spock groaned at hearing this, even the voice in Kirk's head sounded breathless and lewd. He gripped Kirk's manhood and gave a long hard stroke. Jim arched his back off the burnt orange and white sand as he moaned in pleasure.

'_Oh Spock!'_

'_Jim.' _

Spock unhooked Kirk's arms and moved his right hand down to the front of his pants. He groaned at feeling Kirk's hand touch him, and Jim had a smile come to his face.

'_I think we should get these off,'_ said Jim through their bond with his smile growing wider on his face.

Jim moved his hands down to Spock's pants and palmed his crotch before slipping his fingers into his pants and tugging on them. Spock groaned and hunched over Jim's body as he felt him do this. The Starfleet Captain wasted no time in undoing the Commander's pants and pushing them down with his boxers. Only pushing them down far enough to just reveal a large green arousal, and the top half of Spock's firm ass.

Kirk wide-eyed at seeing how big the other man really was and at how different it was from him, which really wasn't much. The Vulcan cock was dark green and the head was double ridged. Kirk reached down and ran a finger from base to tip which resulted in a white substance tinted green to ooze out.

'_Whoa!'_

'_Jim, please!'_

Jim looked up and saw the Vulcan was flushed a dark green and panted harder than before.

'_Go ahead, it's fine.'_

Spock leaned down and kissed Jim hungrily and moved his hand to grip Jim's manhood. He stroked the others cock until his own white liquid began to ooze out. He coated his fingers in the pre-cum then moved them to his own cock, and coated them in some of his own pre. He moved the dripping fingers to Kirk's entrance and gently worked them in.

'_Spock!'_

The Vulcan could sense that the other was feeling pain, but Jim assured him it was fine to continue.

"Oh good God," exclaimed McCoy as he watched the display before him. "That's it! I can't look at this anymore!"

T'Pau looked over to the brown haired doctor as he turned around and walked over to the very edge of the arena and sat down. He faced out to look at the Vulcan landscape and covered his ears as he muttered to himself about Vulcan biology my ass, Pon Farr is annoying, and Jim and Spock needed to get a room.

The elder looked over to the other Vulcans who still stood silently watching. T'Pring still had a look of intrigue, and Stonn still looked confused as he watched them and T'Pring.

'_Jim, I believe you are sufficiently prepared for me to enter.'_

'_Go ahead Spock,'_ replied Kirk with a groan as he felt the Vulcan remove his fingers.

Spock gripped Kirk's thighs and lifted them up to lay on his own and put his legs on his shoulders. Kirk was dragged down a little due this and winced at feeling the rough sand grate against his bruised back.

'_Hurry Spock.'_

Jim looked down to see Spock grip his green erection and placed it at his entrance.

'_I'm entering now Jim.' _

Kirk grabbed his ripped shirt for purchase, and his other dug into the ground as he felt Spock push in. The large cock was thick and long and filled Kirk completely.

"Oh, fuck," exclaimed Kirk aloud as he felt Spock sink in fully and push against his sweet spot.

Bones flinched at hearing the first audible words of the sexual act. He instantly began talking louder to himself as they went on.

"Spock!"

The Vulcan was groaning at feeling the cool tight heat of Kirk's entrance. He inched up closer to Jim then leaned forward to kiss the human. He laced their hands together as they kissed, and upon doing so Kirk was overwhelmed with intense feelings of lust and want that can only be described as Spock's Pon Farr. The emotions made his body shiver and moans escaped around their lips as they kissed.

'_Jim.'_

Spock ground his hips into Jim, making his arousal wiggle in its tight confines. Jim moaned loudly as he did so and his legs slipped from their place atop Spock's shoulders. They rested in the bend of Spock's arms and his right pant leg had slipped over his boot. Freeing his legs.

'_Oh Spock move!'_

Spock broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kirk's for a moment before moving as instructed. Kirk arched his back and moaned loudly as Spock pulled out and pushed back in roughly. Slamming into his sweet spot dead on.

"Damn it Spock more!"

The Vulcan Science Officer looked at Kirk and could tell he was really overtaken by their bond and the heat of Pon Farr.

"Okay, but if I hurt you please tell me."

"Don't worry you'll know," said Jim with a laugh.

Spock smirked and began to move in and out faster. Soon working up a pace that had Jim moaning, shaking, and arching off the ground. He pushed in deeper and deeper with each thrust, making sure to hit Kirk just right.

'_Spock! Damn it!'_

Kirk's hold on his shirt was tight as he felt his sweet spot being pounded into. Never had he engaged in such an activity with a male before. Spock was his first and he was okay with it. He always admired and cared for the Vulcan and watched him without realizing it. On occasion he thought of doing such things with the Vulcan, but disregarded it as impossible.

'_Well it's not impossible now,'_ thought Kirk as he felt his body shake from the intense pleasure Spock was giving him.

He could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower half, and his cock throbbed between their bodies as it was rubbed against by Spock's abdomen.

'_Jim, look at me.'_

The dazed Captain did as instructed, and hot Vulcan lips captured his. He moaned into the kiss and squeezed Spock's hand that was still laced with his after all this time.

'_Spock I'm close!'_

'_So am I.'_

Spock pulled back from the kiss and pounded harder. His grip on Jim's hand getting stronger as he neared his end.

'_Jim.'_

'_Spock!'_

Spock grabbed Jim's other hand and forced it to let go of the ripped gold shirt. He laced his fingers with it and at that moment he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Jim!"

The Vulcan hunched over Jim as he growled out in pleasure. He rested his forehead on Jim's chest as he released his searing hot seed deep into Kirk. Spock's load filled Jim to the brim and oozed out around his manhood, his white greenish cum dribbled out and down Kirk's ass creating a puddle. All of his pent up feelings and cum finally spilling out.

"SPOCK!"

Feeling the Vulcan erupt in him caused him to release his seed just as he felt Spock release. He couldn't take that melting feeling anymore. He arched his back sharply, pushing his body against Spock's, as he released his thick spunk between them. His body shivered and convulsed as he felt Spock's emotions crash into him as well.

'_Oh fuck…'_

Spock laid on top of Kirk's heaving body as he felt him cum. He felt a lot better than what he had and he felt his mind clear of its erratic thoughts. The only thing left in it was Jim.

'_Jim… Jim?'_

Spock looked up to see that the other had his eyes closed; he had passed out or so it appeared. Even through the bond Kirk felt more distant than he should be for passing out.

"OH thank the Gods! It's over!"

This voice was like a blade, it cut through Spock and Jim's little world. The reality of everything around them became clear again. Spock found himself above a practically naked Jim, while also himself being half-naked and still inside the other man. He was surrounded by Vulcans and a blushing, ranting, doctor.

"The bond has been set. You can go now before the heat returns."

Spock looked at T'Pau and felt his face heat up. His Pon Farr was still there, but it was not as strong or deadly as before since he did mate.

"Get up Spock! It's time to go," shouted McCoy as he got up from the ground.

The Vulcan looked at T'Pau who gave him a nod and he pulled out of Jim, and he grabbed Jim's torn shirt. He used it to clean himself and Jim before putting on his pants and Jim's. He then put the shirt on top of his Captain's stomach and picked him bridal style.

Bones came trudging over to them and so did T'Pau.

"God I'm gonna need therapy and Scotty's stash of scotch when we get back to the ship," said Bones as he checked Kirk's pulse, there was none. _'Well a lot of good that did. Damn hobgoblin. Went through the trouble of drugging the guy so he'd live, but it was wasted.'_

Bones gave a sigh and went about getting transported back to the ship. T'Pau stood before Spock and held up her hand in the traditional live long and prosper.

"You will have many years ahead of you Spock, and I'm sure I'll see you again, with your T'hy'la."

The Vulcan gave a nod and watched as T'Pau left. He looked to T'Pring who stood silently watching them. She eyed him and his lover and he arched an eyebrow as he understood what she did.

"Well, let's get going Spock. The faster we get back the faster I can write up medical leave for you two. God It's gonna take me forever to get this out of my head," said Bones in a stressed voice.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the Captain in Spock's arms, then to Spock who had some of the Captain's blood on his forehead.

"God help me."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
